Aidan's daughter
by orcafan1
Summary: When Aiden was turned into a vampire he left a wife and five year old daughter behind. What happens when Raylen that same five year old daughter now a teenager runs into him years later and someone if following her. Can Aiden protect his daughter?


**Aiden sat on the couch looking through an old photo album that had pictures of his daughter Raylen in it. "Hey who's that?" Josh asked as he walked up behind him. "My daughter Raylen" Aiden replied. "You had a daughter?" Sally asked as she appeared in the living room next to Josh making him jump. "Don't do that" he said looking at her. Sally just rolled her eyes and looked back at Aiden. "How old was she the last time you saw her?" Sally asked. "Five" he replied. Aiden showed them a picture of a five year old Raylen. "She's adorable" Sally said smiling. He nodded and smiled looking back at the other pictures of her. "God I wish I were there to watch her grow up" he said. "Hey at least you were still there for her when she was little" Josh said sitting down next to me. "Yeah I just wish I was around longer" Aiden said as I closed the album. "I'm gonna go out of a walk I gotta clear my head". Aiden got up got his jacket and left the house. As he passed a bar he heard the doors open and the bar tender push someone out. He looked behind me to see a girl with long brown hair that matched Celine's and sparkling blue eyes that matched his moms. Aiden looked on her neck and saw a scar that looked kind of like a heart the same scar that his Raylen had. She looked at him and her eyes got wide.**

**I could feel someone staring at me and looked to my right to see a guy that looked exactly like my dad staring back at me. *Oh my god it's him* I thought. "Dad?" I asked. "Raylen?" he said walking closer to me. I smiled and nodded. "He quickly ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged back not wanting to let go. When we finally parted he kissed my forehead. "How?" he asked. Boyfriend was a vampire and changed me when I was shot" I said. "Who shot you?" he asked. Even though he was wearing sunglasses I could tell there was anger flaring behind his eyes. "My ex-boyfriend shot me when he found out I was dating his best friend. He pulled me into another tight hug and I breathed in his cologne. Even when I was little the smell of my father's cologne always calmed me. "Come on I think we should go home" he said. "I don't have a home dad" I said. "I'm your father therefore you're living with me you can also meet Josh and Sally" he said. "Friends of yours?" I asked. "Very good friends Josh is a werewolf and Sally is a ghost" he replied. When we got back to what would be my new home my I saw a woman and another guy sitting in the living room. "Aiden who's this another neighbor?" the guy asked. "Actually Josh I would like you and Sally to meet Raylen my daughter" my dad said. "Your, your daughter?" Josh asked. "Yes Josh my daughter" my dad replied. Josh just stared at me with a surprised expression. "Sorry about him he's just surprised is all I'm Sally" the woman said. "Nice to meet you" I said with a small smile. "So if you're Aiden's daughter than you're also a…" "Vampire yes" I said cutting him off. "Well then I'm Josh nice to meet you" he said as we shook hands. "Likewise" I replied. "Come with me I'll show you to your room" my dad said. I followed him upstairs and towards my new room. "Thanks" I said. "Don't mention it sweetheart" he said kissing my head then walked back downstairs. I laid down on my bed when I felt a presence. I sat up and saw Sally sitting on the edge of my bed. "I thought we could have some girl time together I'm just so glad to have another girl here" she said smiling. "Same here I've been alone for so long" I said. "So how did you become a vampire if you don't mind me asking" she said. "My boyfriend was a vampire and when my ex-boyfriend found out that I was dating him he shot me a few times so my boyfriend changed me to save my life" I said. "You said that you were alone but you have a boyfriend" Sally said confused. "He was staked and set on fire I've been running ever since just to protect myself from those people who wanted us dead" I replied. "Oh my god I'm so sorry" she said. "Don't worry about it" I said. "How about we do some shopping you need new clothes I'm sure" Sally said. "That's not a bad idea" I said smiling. I just met Sally and I already loved her. "Let's go" she said and we left. Once we were done shopping we went back home and I put away all my clothes. I knew I was going to love living with my dad, Sally, and Josh but what I didn't know was that there was someone out there that was watching and following me. Someone who wanted to kill me. My dad came into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed looking at the floor. "Something wrong?" I asked. "What happened with your mother when they told you guys I was dead?" he asked. "Mom was a wreak without you we both were. I had nightmares and would cry myself to sleep. Mom got married three times all three of her husbands hated me and drank all the time. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and she killed herself" I said. My dad pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. "I'm sorry I should've come back you know I would never leave you and your mom like that for no reason. I was just afraid of what you would think of me being a vampire I was especially afraid of you being scared of me" he said. "Dad it was over four hundred years ago it's in the past don't worry about it anymore" I said. It took a while to convince him to let everything go. "I see you and Sally are getting along well" he said smiling. "It's good to have another girl to hang out with whether she's a ghost or not" I said. "That's good I'm sure Sally is just as happy" he said. We went downstairs to have dinner with Sally and Josh and catch up on things together. "I'm gonna go out for a walk" I said. "Don't be out long" my dad said. "I won't" I said as I left. I loved the night and going out on walks. I always loved the fresh air it provided. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and turned around but didn't see anyone there. I shrugged it off and kept walking. A few minutes later I heard the footsteps again and turned around but like before I didn't see anyone. "Very funny dad you can come out now" I said but there was no answer. Suddenly I felt something go straight through me. I looked down and saw a stake stuck through my body. "I finally got you" I heard a voice say. I fell to my knees as I cried out in pain then collapsed. I felt the person drag me into a nearby ally and leave me there. "Dad" I moaned. "Oh my god Raylen" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Sally" I moaned in pain. She ran over to where I was and kneeled down. ''Sally get dad" I cried. The pain was really starting to kick in and it was getting worse every second. "It's going to be ok Raylen just hang in there I'll go get your dad" she said then disappeared. **

**It was nearing midnight and Raylen still wasn't home. "That girl is in big trouble when she gets back" Aiden said. "Come on Aiden take it easy on her" Josh said. "Aiden!" Sally yelled as she appeared in the living room. "Sally what's wrong?" Josh asked. "It's Raylen she's in the ally next to the bar someone staked her" she replied. "Oh my god" Aiden said. He rushed out of the house and down towards the ally that Raylen was in. When he got there Raylen was on the cold hard ground gasping. "Raylen" he said. "Dad" she cried. Aiden ran over to her and kneeled down beside her.**

"**Shhhhhhhh it's ok" he cooed. "Get it out please" I cried. "Aiden oh my god" I heard Josh say. "Josh I need you to get behind her and pull the stake out as quick as you can" my dad said as he picked me up and leaned me against his chest. Josh got down and took the stake in one hand and placed the other on my back. "On three 1…2…3" he pulled the stake out and I screamed in pain. "Shhhhhhhhh Raylen it's ok it's out" my dad said. He picked me up and Josh threw the stake in the trash can. "It's gonna be ok Ray" my dad said. That was the last thing I heard him say before I passed out. **

**Once everyone got home Aiden put Raylen in bed and went to the hospital for some blood bags he knew she would need them. He picked up a couple of them from the freezer and took them home rushing up too her room. Once he got there he tore open the first bag and opened her mouth squeezing the blood out of the bag and into her mouth. He closed her mouth and she unconsciously swallowed it. Aiden tore open the second bag and did the same. After both bags were empty he wiped off her mouth and cleaned his hands.**


End file.
